Dragon-napped?
by MirokusGirl21
Summary: Princess Lucy is kidnapped by a dragon. Her only company is a boy named Natsu. Will he be an ally to escape or a reason for her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time, there was once the kingdom of Heartfilia. It was a prosperous kingdom full of merchants ruled by a king who had become ruthless due to the death of his queen. The kingdom was thriving but he made enemies of one person. His daughter, Lucy, suffered with the loss of her mother first then with the over protectiveness of her father.

Before her mother died, Lucy loved to walk the garden carrying her little sister and looking at all the pretty flowers with her mother nearby. She loved to dance as her mother played the harp in their music room. But since her mother passed away…the garden and the music room were silent.

Her father had made sure to spend time with his daughter even when there was no time. But since then he was only worried about making sure that the kingdom would remain prosperous and successful. Even now her father was writing to kings with sons to look for a suitable prince to become her husband. She did not get a say about who she wanted to marry. All she had to do was say I do and bare a son to continue Heartfilia's future.

Lucy was out in the field near the castle sitting on the back of her beige horse looking at the sky as she sighed. _'Mom, he's talking of suitors again…what should I do?'_ She silently asked the sky before a shadow covered the area around her. Her brown eyes grew wide as she noticed a large red foot came closer to her.

She quickly steered her horse to run back towards the castle and listened as the huge foot crushed the ground where her horse used to be. Lucy started to panic as the creature started to follow her.

"A dragon?" The princess said in shock as she looked at the red foot as it stopped her in her tracks. Lucy's horse reared up knocking her off the back of her horse as she winced. The princess looked up as the dragon towered over her before it picked her up.

She screamed and struggled against the dragon's foot before feeling wind on her face. Lucy screamed louder when she realized that it was flying in the air with her in tow.

It flew towards the mountain range to the west of her kingdom. The dragon seemed to fly for hours before it landed in a cave at the top of a mountain. It released the princess from its talons before landing.

Lucy scowled at the creature and backed away from the opening. She felt a wall against her back and slowly crumbled to the floor. "Why me?" Her eyes closed as she grabbed hold of her knees. Though her eyes opened wide as she heard someone run towards them from the back of the deep cave.

"Igneel, you're home!" A boy with pink hair said as he smiled with his fanged teeth showing. His onyx eyes were on the large, red dragon with an X scar on his chest. The boy hugged the dragon before looking at the princess.

"Oy. Who is this?" He asked moving closer to Lucy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu." The pink haired boy said as he held out his hand to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lucy glanced at the boy as he introduced himself and then at his hand. She ignored his hand and looked away from it.

"You're with that demon, aren't you?" Her voice was full of malice as she spoke to him. The princess looked up at him as she scowled. "If you're with that creature, then don't touch me."

The pink-haired boy let his hand fall to his side as he looked towards Igneel. The red dragon just shook his head and Natsu walked over to the dragon. They stayed over by the entrance of the cave and talked amongst themselves.

As the sky began to darken, the dragon flew off into the sunset. Natsu turned towards Lucy and started to walk towards her. She noticed him walking towards her and shrunk back against the wall of the cave.

"S-stay back…" The princess said with a quivering voice. Her eyes were full of fear as she tried to hide her shaking.

The pink-haired boy sighed as he stopped moving closer to her. He ruffled his hair with his hand before tossing her an apple and walking back to the opening of the cave.

"Igneel will be back with food." Natsu said as he sat down with his back to her. "We're not going to hurt you either."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his statement before picking up the apple. She inspected it before rubbing it on her gown then taking a bite.

Her eyes closed as she felt the apple's juices running down her chin and throat. The princess took another bite and another before the apple was all gone. But the sounds of her stomach continued telling her that it was still hungry. She looked towards Natsu and took a breath before opening her mouth.

"C-can I have another?" The blonde said hesitantly. His onyx eyes opened wide with shock before he smiled at her and tossed her another one.

By the time that Igneel returned to the cave, Lucy was sitting next to Natsu watching the sunset. Natsu was smiling at her and talked to her even though she barely spoke a few words back to him.

The red dragon smiled at the pink-haired boy as he returned to the lair. The princess only nodded her head to the dragon before she moved to the back of the cave again.

"I'm glad she seems to like you, Natsu." Igneel whispered to Natsu in a deep voice. His eyes focused on Natsu as he curled up to block the entrance of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next night when Igneel was out getting food, Lucy approached the mouth of the cave looked out at all the mountains as the sunset consumed them. She felt the cool wind on her face and smiled at the feeling of the breeze. Her messy, blond hair tickled her face as it flowed with the wind.

The pink-haired boy approached her but just stood near her and watched. He smiled and sat down at the opening of the cave with her.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Natsu asked her as he leaned back on her palms.

The blonde looked over at him and nodded her head before returning her gaze to the mountains. She noticed her castle was to the east of them and pointed it out to Natsu.

"There is my kingdom. Well, my father's kingdom but that is where I live." Lucy said to Natsu as she stared at her kingdom with a bit of homesickness in her voice. Her brown eyes looked on with sadness in them as she sighed.

He noticed the change in her voice as she spoke and kept his onyx eyes on her.

"You miss your father?" The pink-haired boy asked as he looked up at the sky.

"No!" The blonde shouted at the boy and clenched her hands. "I hate his guts..." She said before lowering her head.

"But…I miss my mother and that castle has all my memories of her." Lucy brought her knees to her chest and sighed before looking at the sky.

Natsu looked at her as she spoke and remained quiet for a few moments. As long as he could remember, he had Ingeel so being alone was never a problem. But if Ingeel ever left him or died…had never crossed his mind.

"Have you ever thought that your memories of her are always with you? Not just in the castle? I mean…you are thinking of her now, right?" He asked before looking over at her and smiling.

The princess looked at him with surprise in her eyes before smiling.

"You're right, Natsu. Thank you." She said to him. They continued to sit there long after the sun went down and it got colder.

Lucy shivered a little and rubbed her arms. The night would only continue to get colder as they sat together at the entrance of the cave.

Natsu stood before walking to get Lucy a light blanket. He handed it to her before leaning against the opening of the cave.

"Something is up. Igneel always comes back after the sun goes down." The pink-haired boy said with some frustration in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy looked at Natsu as she listened to his words and started to worry. Wait, worry? Was she worrying about a dragon that kidnapped her and is holding her in a cave high on a mountain? But as she noticed the look on Natsu's face…she accepted the worry as for her pink-haired companion rather than the dragon himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Three days went by without any sign of Igneel. Every night Natsu sat the opening of the cave and searched the sky for his father. The pinkette barely moved from where he sat unless he needed food or had to relieve himself.

Lucy sat down next to him as the sun started to set on the fourth day. The blonde said nothing as she sat next to him and left him to his thoughts. But she started to hope that Igneel would come back in one piece. It was true that as she spent more time with Natsu, the more relaxed she felt.

Natsu sat at the opening of the cave with his knees to his chest. His eyes focused on the sky as he searched for his father's figure. It had been quiet the last few days since there was not much to talk about. He only spoke when she handed him food from the back of the cave.

They just sat there and watched as the sky went from pink to black. Lucy looked at Natsu as he started to yawn and smiled a little bit.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" The blonde said to him as her brown eyes stayed on him. "I'll keep watch for you." She said to him.

Natsu thought for a moment before looking at her and smiling. Not his signature grin she was used to seeing but it was his first smile since Igneel disappeared. And that made her happy.

"Thanks, Luce." He said before standing to walk back to where he slept.

"No problem." Lucy was a bit surprised at the nickname he gave her but she smiled. She watched him walk over to where he slept and laid down with his back to her. The blonde then turned around and looked towards the sky.

When she did, Lucy was met with the face of the missing dragon. His tail wrapped around her mouth to keep her from gasping in surprise. Igneel knew that Natsu was not yet asleep because he was not snoring. The dragon gave her a letter to read before he removed his tail from her mouth.

Igneel smiled at her before flying off from the cave. Lucy looked down at the letter and was surprised to see that the dragon wrote in English. Her brown eyes went to the sky then back to the letter before walking to her bed on the other side of the cave.

She opened the piece of paper and started to read the words the dragon had written.

"_Princess, please forgive me for taking you from your home but I am glad I did. Natsu is growing into a man and has never talked to a woman. As I get older, I want him to go out and explore the world. To do that, he will need to learn how to talk to his own species. I hope that you will be able to teach him what I could not.—Igneel"_

Lucy closed the letter and then through it in the fire that Natsu had started. She thought over the dragon's words and sighed as she looked up at the cave's ceiling. The princess now understood why she was here but it still left so many questions unanswered.

Natsu lay on his mat utterly confused at what had gone on. He smelled Igneel's scent but when he turned to look at Igneel. The dragon was giving Lucy a piece of paper and had his tail over her mouth. After watching this, there was an emotion he never felt before rising in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The next day when Lucy woke up, Natsu was already awake which was odd. He was a heavy sleeper so it was unusual for him to be awake before her. She walked over to him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good morning." Lucy said to him. He looked up at her with anger in his eyes but said nothing back before walking to the cave's opening. She scowled as he walked away from her.

The blonde looked at him as she wondered herself what the heck his problem was. But nothing came to mind as she took an apple and started to eat it. Lucy looked up at the cloudy sky and started to think about Igneel's letter.

As the day went on, Natsu continued to ignore Lucy and said not one word to her. By lunchtime, the blonde was tired of it and stomped over towards the pink-haired pouter.

"Listen up, Natsu. I don't know what has you so mad today. But if I didn't do it, stop taking it out on me. If you want to talk about it, let's talk about it. However, this chip on your shoulder has got to go." Lucy told him but he didn't move a muscle.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and looked at her with a fierce scowl on his face.

"Leave me alone." Natsu growled at her as he squeezed her hand. Lucy whimpered a bit at the pain and tried to pull away from him.

"Okay. Just let me go." Her brown eyes were watering with tears out of fear and pain.

The pink-haired boy let her go and walked off to another part of the cave. He felt a twinge of guilt and regret from releasing this anger on her but this was all new to him. What was this turmoil inside his heart?

Around dusk, Natsu decided to apologize to Lucy from his bad mood earlier and walked towards her. She turned around as his footsteps gave him away. The look in her eyes was fear and a bit of panic, the same look as when she first arrived to the cave.

"Look, Lucy. I wanted to apologize for earlier." He spoke softly to her.

But Lucy just put her hands up and backed up towards the cave's opening.

"Please…stay back." Lucy said softly as she started to cry.

"Why? I'm trying to apologize for hurting you and scaring you earlier." Natsu took a step forward not realizing how close she was to the edge of the cave.

"Just stay back." She said louder and took another step back.

"Watch out!" He said to her as her foot slid over the edge. Natsu watched in slow motion as she fell out of the cave and started a long fall down. Before he realized it, they were both falling as he reached out and hugged her to him.

The pink-haired man wanted to protect as best he could, even if they both died. Lucy held onto him tightly as she closed her eyes while they fell to their death.

But when they realized that they were still alive, they opened their eyes slowly and looked around. Under them was the scales of a fire dragon.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted, happily.

* * *

I want to thank my loyal readers for reading all my work. Sorry for the inconstant updates. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Igneel landed in a field near a lake. Lucy pushed herself from Natsu's hold and jumped off the dragon onto the soft grass. She ran towards an oak tree that stood near the lake and curled up into a ball. Just like when Igneel first brought her to his cave.

The princess started to cry as she held her knees to her chest. The sound of grass rustling near her did not lift her head from her knees. Natsu stood by her as the wind blew their hair. He knew better to keep his distance from her but he felt like it was his responsibility to comfort her.

Lucy lifted her head after her tears started to stop. She wiped her puffy red eyes with the back of her hand before looking up at the lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The pinkette said softly as he looked out at the calm water. "Makes you feel calm even if you are stressed out." His voice was softer as he looked over at her. "I am very sorry for earlier." Natsu's onyx eyes never wavered from her face.

Her brown eyes went to his before looking away and nodding. Lucy did not know what to say to him since she was still afraid of him. Natsu sat there a bit longer before standing and walking towards Igneel. They left the blonde alone for a while since she was still pretty scared.

Igneel walked over to the princess after he heard what happened from Natsu before he arrived. The dragon wrapped himself around her and waited a few minutes before he spoke.

"Princess, forgive me. This is because he saw us conversing the other night. I apologize for his outburst." He lowered his head and looked at her. "Please, forgive us." Igneel said to her. "If you wish, I will return you to your castle to make up for this."

Lucy lifted her head from her knees with surprise on her face. Her brown eyes went to the dragon that surrounded her and looked down at the grass.

"Isn't that what you want princess? To go home?" Igneel asked the blonde. "Give it some thought. If that is what you want, I will make it happen for you." He said before flying back towards the cave above them.

Natsu ran over to her and looked up towards where Igneel had gone He stood there ruffling his hair before looking over at Lucy.

"Hey, Luce…What did Ingeel say to you?" His voice was kind of quiet as he asked her the question.

"He offered to take me home." Lucy said before holding her legs tighter to her chest.

"What!?" The pink-haired boy asked while yelling before calming down and turning towards the lake. "Do you want to go home?" Natsu asked her, softly.

"I don't know!" Lucy shouted as she closed her eyes. She started to cry again while it started to rain.

Natsu leaned against the oak tree and closed his eyes as he watched it rain around them.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who sends in reviews.

Every piece of advice helps.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Lucy sat there with her head on her knees as she listened to the rain. Her brown eyes were closed as she tried to think of her situation. A few days ago, she was the princess of the kingdom Heartfilia and under her father's tyrannical reign. While riding her horse, a dragon picked her up in its claw and taken to a secluded cave. At the cave, there was a boy with pink hair named Natsu, who eventually became her friend.

The pink-haired boy stood with his back against the oak tree while it shielded them from the rain. He said nothing while he leaned against the tree as he was deep in thought. A little while ago, his temper flared towards Lucy and lead to their fall from the cave where they stayed. See the dragon that had kidnapped Lucy, had gone missing for three days and Natsu was really worried about him.

Igneel, the dragon, gave Lucy a letter and Natsu heard them meeting secretly. He felt betrayed and snapped at Lucy the next day when she tried to talk to him. When he tried to apologize, she fell out of the cave. Natsu jumped out of the cave after Lucy and held onto her as they fell. Both were rescued by Igneel. To apologize, the dragon offered to take Lucy home to her kingdom.

Lucy has not moved from her current position since Igneel offered that to her. Her life in the castle ran through Lucy's mind as she sat there. But as she thought of living in the cave, the memories of her mother mixed in with the images of Natsu. His smile and Queen Layla's smile appeared one after another.

One memory in particular stirred her heart. A young princess was crying under a tree in her mother's garden after being scolded by her father. Queen Layla walked over and sat down in front of her daughter. She smiled softly and said her name. The princess looked up with tears in her eyes at her mother. _"It's okay. Being happy and being true to yourself is the most important thing."_

Natsu looked over at the princess as she lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Lucy started to stand up and brush herself off as she looked out at the rainy scene.

"The rain sure is calming, huh?" She asked while smiling at Natsu.

"Yeah." He said before smiling back at her. His onyx eyes showing how happy he was that she was talking to him and smiling. "Lucy? Did you decide on what you're going to do?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy walked over to him and stood close to him. "But…could I stay with you?" Her cheeks were flushed as she looked into his eyes.

Natsu felt some disappointment as she walked closer to him. When she asked for his permission to stay, he grinned and hugged Lucy to him before letting her go.

"Of course, you can stay." He said as he blushed from hugging Lucy so suddenly.

The princess felt her cheeks grow hotter and looked away from him. Lucy stood near the pinkette as they waited for the rain to come to a stop.

* * *

As the rain stopped, Natsu made a weird sounding call towards the cave. Igneel appeared at the opening and flew down to them. He looked at Natsu before giving his attention to Lucy.

"Your highness, what is your decision?" Igneel asked her, softly.

"I want to stay with Natsu and you, if I may." Lucy said to the dragon.

The dragon smiled and nodded his head before turning to offer his back. Lucy and Natsu climbed on and laughed as Igneel took off into the air.

It was a different view for Lucy since she had no good experiences on the back of Igneel. Seeing how close the blue sky was to her fingers, Lucy smiled at Natsu as the wind went through her hair. Fields of flowers waved in the wind as they flew back towards the cave.

Igneel landed back in the cave and Natsu helped Lucy off the back of the dragon.

"That was amazing!" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu. "Thank you for the ride, Igneel." She turned to the dragon and smiled.

"My pleasure, princess." He bowed his head and went to the back of the cave.

Being left alone, Natsu and Lucy said nothing to each other as they blushed. It got a bit awkward as they sat at the cave's opening as the sun went down. Lucy looked over at Natsu a few times and noticed he was looking back at her. She blushed and smiled at him before looking away.

Natsu finally got brave and moved closer to her and slid his hand closer to hers. Lucy noticed and closed her eyes before placing her hand in his.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She said to him as they held hands.

"No problem." He smiled at her and continued to sit with her.

* * *

However, Lucy's father had sent his troops out to look for her. They had spotted her with the dragon and the pink haired boy in the west. A messenger was sent to her father to let him know of his daughter's whereabouts. The king growled and sent out his best warriors. A squad known as Phantom Lord.

* * *

**For those who have reviewed my story, thank you and please, continue you to do so. **

**For those following my story, also thank you. I'm glad I am writing a story that people like.**

**Please, read my other stories: Denied Attraction (Inuyasha), Death of a Star (UtaPri), and Club S.O.S (Fairy Tail) to let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again, MirokusGirl21**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own _Fairy Tail_. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, Lucy's brown eyes opened slowly as she stirred. The sleeping face of Natsu slowly came into focus causing her to blush. She smiled at his sleeping face before bring her hand to brush his pink hair off his face. Her fingers brushed his skin as she kept her gaze on his face.

Natsu stirred slightly as he felt someone's hand on his face. His onyx eyes opened slightly as he covered her hand with his. He smiled after realizing that it was Lucy who was touching his face. The pink-haired boy held her hand as they lay there together. Just looking into each others eyes and enjoying their time relaxing.

Igneel walked into main area of the cave and smiled as he saw how close the two were. He cleared his throat which made the clothed pair sit up in surprise. A matching blush colored their faces as they looked to the dragon.

"Don't mind me." The dragon said to them. Natsu and Lucy looked back at each other before looking away and blushing more.

"I'm going to get us some fruit." The pink-haired boy said before standing up from the nest of blankets where they slept. Lucy nodded and watched him walk back where he and Igneel stored their food.

Natsu tried to calm himself as he picked up apples from the basket. He wondered why his heart was thundering in his chest after waking up next to Lucy like that. The pink-haired boy felt his warm cheeks that seemed hotter than usual to him and thought. Igneel would probably know what was wrong with him. But breakfast came first.

Lucy looked out the cave and noticed something shining out in the distance. She squinted to try and identify the object that was reflecting in the morning sun. As the object got closer, the image of the shining object got clearer. It was the armor of her father's best warriors.

"Phantom Lord…Oh no…" Her voice grew soft as she started to shake with fire. The princess backed away from the opening of the cave. Natsu ran towards her dropping the apples he had in his hands.

"What wrong?" He asked her while kneeling at her side. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to calm herself a little bit to talk.

"My father has found me…his best troops are coming this way…" She said before looking up at Natsu. Her eyes starting to tear up with fear. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and held onto her.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you. You belong here with us…with me." Natsu whispered the last part quietly into her ear. Lucy blushed as her eyes opened with surprise as she heard his words.

With the cave in a close distance, the troops stopped to formulate their plan of attack. Several troops started to set up their camp as the squad leaders meet in another tent. King Heartfilia had given them orders to retrieve the princess without harming her and imprison the kidnappers. But if they died in the fight, he did not care.

The squad captains spoke among themselves until the captain and his second-in-command walked in. It was Jose Porla and Gajeel Redfox, the strongest fighters in the king's army. They smile at the squad leaders Aria, Juvia, Sol, and Totomaru bow their heads to their leaders.

Jose and Gajeel laid down a map of the area to decide the best way to attack. Sol sent scouts to check out the area around the cave and determine if there was another way in. Gajeel decided to put his troops in charge of apprehending the boy and the dragon. Jose put Juvia in charge of securing the princess and Aria to transporting her. Totomaru would help guard the boy on the way back to the kingdom.

After the plans were set, they put troops on watch and decided to strike at sunset.

* * *

I realize that Gajeel and Juvia are no longer evil but for this story they are. I fully support Gajeel and Levy (GaLe) as well as Gray and Juvia (GrUvia). Thanks for being patient. I apologize for the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail. This is an alternate universe from Hiro Mashima's work.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Natsu looked out at the horizon as the sun set behind them. He had to think of a away to protect Lucy. But not knowing when they would attack was troublesome. His onyx eyes were focused on the men moving about the base of the mountain where the cave resided.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she walked up behind him. The pink-haired boy looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Yeah, Luce?" He asked her. The blonde saw him smiling and smiled back at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing." Natsu said, wanting to hide his thoughts from her.

"Okay." She said before resting her head on his shoulder. But Lucy was hiding her own thoughts from Natsu.

That night, when Natsu and Igneel were asleep, Lucy opened her eyes before sitting up from her bed. She looked at the sleeping pair and smiled. Her eyes closed as she went to stand up from her bed. A hand grabbed her wrist and made her gasp.

The blonde looked back at the pink-haired man who grabbed her. He looked at her with his onyx eyes that did not waiver. His hand pulled her down to the bedding and looked at her.

"Where were you going, Luce?" Natsu asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. "If you leave, I'll be lonely. Even though you were brought by force…you chose to stay here with me, didn't you?" He asks as his eyes stay on her.

Lucy blushes as she nods and wraps her arms around him. She tries not to cry while holding onto him.

"But…what about Father's guards?" Her brown eyes went to his face as she looked at him. The former princess was worried about the safety of Natsu and Igneel. She knew what her father could do to them without a second thought.

"They are dangerous and barely listen to Father's orders. I'm worried about what they will try to do to you and Igneel." She said softly as she blushed.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Natsu just held onto her as he smiled. His warm presence calming Lucy enough to go back to sleep.

He looked out at the night sky as he held her in his arms and tried to come up with a plan to escape. Natsu looked at Igneel who had heard their conversation and nodded his head. The dragon also nodded and walked towards the opening of the cave before taking off.

The pink-haired boy kissed Lucy's head and closed his eyes as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Outside the cave, Igneel was hidden by the darkness of the moonless night. Phantom Lord's men were relaxing and preparing for their fight with the dragon tomorrow. Gajeel ripped off a piece of jerky with his strong teeth and smiled evily.

"Gee-hee, I hope you're ready, Dragon Boy." He said before looking up at the cave.


End file.
